


Fevers and Klaus Being a Good Brother

by moretrash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But Klaus is working on getting clean and Five is supportive, Do I care? Not Particularly, Five destroys everyone at UNO at one point, Fluff, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, In which the apocalypse is averted, Not Ship we don't support that in this household, Sickfic, Vomiting, grace hargreeves is the best mom, is this ooc? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Five gets sick and, in typical Five fashion, doesn't ask for help.Luckily, Klaus is a good brother, and actually notices that Five needs help. He isn't the best at taking care of people, but he'll figure it out with the help of his trusty ghost brother and his casual leather lover of a brother, Diego.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be, like, 2000 words at most. But here we are.

Five wasn't someone who would willingly ask for help, and he had never been that way. Even when the Hargreeves were children, Five wouldn't even think about asking help until whatever he needed was a dire need, like the time when the children were ten and Five had passed out at the dinner table because his training was taking so much of his energy and he wasn't eating enough to sustain himself. Yet, he hadn't asked Grace to make more food at every meal, not seeing it as something that was a dire need. But, he did notice when Grace made extra food at every meal after that, insisting that Five take second, even third helpings after particularly harsh training sessions. The only time she didn't was when Reginald was trying to punish him by withholding food.

So yeah, no one could say Five would ever willingly ask for help, which was ultimately what led him to the position he found himself in on a nice Tuesday morning in April.

Five had awoken that morning at 6:00 like he always did, except for the fact that he felt absolutely horrendous in every way possible; his head was pounding, his stomach was churning, and he felt hot and cold all at once. His limbs felt achy when he moved, and if he focused enough, he could feel sweat forming on his skin. It hurt to even breathe, labored breaths tearing at his throat like sandpaper.

The youngest-yet-oldest member of the Hargreeves siblings tried to tell himself that this was okay, he could handle this. After all, he had handled illness on his own during the apocalypse, he could certainly do it now if he wanted to. With that thought in mind, Five took measures steps down the stairs because his body seemed like it would very much want him to trip and crack his head open on the stairs right about now. 

Once he made it to the kitchen and had successfully started a pot of coffee, Five was surprised that the smell that was usually so nice and soothing made his stomach churn dangerously. That was fine, Five knew where some basic stomach soothing medicines were kept, he would just take one of those and hope for the best. With any luck, his siblings wouldn't be able to tell he was feeling even the slightest bit under the weather.

“Good morning, Number Five.” Grace greeted in her usual warm, motherly tone as she entered the kitchen to start breakfast.

“Good morning.” Five answered as he took a small sip of his coffee.

“Are you feeling alright, dear? You look a little pale.” Grace said, her hand reaching out in what Five knew was an attempt to check his temperature, so he jumped just out of arm's reach.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just… didn't sleep well, is all.” Five answered, and it wasn't a complete lie; he had been kept awake for most of the night by nightmares of the apocalypse, so he really hadn't slept at all.

“Alright, then.” Grace said, not insisting on anything because she knew Five would just be pushed further away by it. It was odd; she was a robot, but she knew the subtle things about all of the children, like how Klaus only ate his vegetables if they were on the left side of his plate for reasons Five would never understand.

The peaceful quiet that had settled over the two didn't last long, as the other siblings were lured down from their beds one by one with the scent of Grace's cooking. The dining room was soon filled with banter of all sorts, and Five could feel his temples pulsing with a headache. He couldn't manage to eat more than a few bites of his breakfast, feeling like he was going to vomit just from eating two bites of toast and a bite of an orange slice.

“I'm just not very hungry right now.” Five had said as an excuse when Grace had asked why he wasn't eating.

“Alright. I'll put it in the fridge for you in case you want it before lunch.” Grace answered, taking the plate from in front of the boy and going back into the kitchen. With that, Five jumped back to his room, curling up on his bed and wrapping his arms around himself.

-

“Did anyone notice how pale and shivery Five was?” Allison spoke up once the boy had disappeared. 

“Yeah. I would ask what's wrong, but we all know Five wouldn't tell us.” Diego, and Allison grimaced, vivid images of Five dropping because of a hidden bullet wound flashing briefly through her mind.

“Yeah.” She answered, taking a sip of the orange juice Grace had given her.

-

When Five glanced at the clock on his bedside table, he found that he had been laying, doing nothing, for about four hours as it was now going on about 11:00 in the morning. The boy frowned, sitting up and groaning as his stomach churned.

He could feel his skin starting to become clammy and cold and he was shivering more, all signs that he was about to vomit. Briefly forgetting that he could teleport, Five forced himself up and ran out of his room, clapping a hand over his mouth.

He only made it about halfway to the nearest bathroom when his body betrayed him and he dropped to his knees, vomiting up what little he had in his stomach onto the hardwood floor. His body was shaking, struggling to hold him up, and he felt tears trailing down his face for the first time in what felt like forever.

Five, all of the sudden, felt so small and cold in the hallway, wanting nothing more than the warm comfort of another person. Which was odd, considering that the last time he had felt like this was when he had gotten sick in his early days in the apocalypse. While he had been sick more times than he could count since that time, he didn't think hoping for people would help him if he knew everyone else was dead. Plus, Dolores helped him a bit by providing gentle words of comfort when he was sick. Five closed his lips against the tiny sobs that tried to force their way out of him as he vomiting subsided into dry heaving, which Five would argue to say was much, much worse.

After he felt like he was fine, he painstakingly cleaned the floor, sanitizing it several times afterwards. It sapped what little energy he seemed to have, so he simply curled up against the wall, telling himself that he was only going to have a quick nap.

-

A “quick nap” had turned into two hours, which was when Klaus found him. 

“Hey, shortie, wake up.” Klaus said, nudging Five with his foot. Five's face scrunched up and his eyes blinked open, squinting up at the one who dared to disturb him. “Go sleep in your own room.” Klaus said, not unkindly. Five frowned and grappled at the wall as he slowly stood up, taking a step forward and collapsing straight into Klaus' arms. “Oh, Jesus, okay, okay. Fuck, you're burning up!” Klaus said.

“Shut up, I have a headache.” Five grumbled. Klaus didn't say anything in response, instead choosing to help Five stumble into the bathroom and sit him down on the toilet seat.

“Alright, open up.” Klaus said, turning around with a thermometer in hand. Five's lips only sealed further, and his hands glowed a weak blue with failed attempts to jump away. He was stuck here, stuck with Klaus’ poor but well-meaning attempts at helping as Klaus finally gets the thermometer under his tongue.

“102 on the dot. Jesus, Five, you need to lay down.” Klaus says. Five feels like the weight of everything he's experienced crushes him at that very moment, because all he craves is his gentlest brother's hugs and comfort because dammit, even when Klaus was high or drunk when they had originally been kids, he always gave the best hugs.

“Why are you crying? Ben, help me out, why is he crying?” Klaus says, panicked when Five starts to tear up. He wrapped his arms around his brother even though he knew it wouldn't be appreciated, gently patting the boy's skinny back and fuck, had Five been this skinny before or was that an effect of eating next to nothing for 45 years? “Shshsh, you're okay. We're gonna put you in bed and you're gonna rest and get better and take as long as you need doing so.” Klaus says.

He helped Five walk to Klaus’ bedroom, since it was closer and definitely more convenient if Klaus was going to be the one taking care of his little brother. First order of business: something other than the stuffy schoolboy uniform for Five to wear. Klaus ransacked his closet for his softest tank top and a pair of basketball shorts, turning around so that Five can have privacy as he changes into them.

“Ben says he hopes you feel better soon.” Klaus said, watching as Ben hovers over his sick brother, desperately trying to touch him, to soothe him, but not being able to do so. 

“Is he here? Where is he?” Five asked weakly, trying to sit up. Klaus hissed for Ben to stay still for a moment while he gently shifts Five so his eyes rest on the spot where Klaus can see Ben standing.

“He's right there.” Klaus said. Five smiled and gave a weak little wave to the ghost, who waves back, a fact that Klaus relays to Five.

“Can you make him solid?” Five asked hopefully, knowing how Klaus had been practicing to make Ben solid for short periods of time.

“No can do, shortie. I'm too tired right now.” Klaus said, regretting having to deny what Five was requesting despite knowing that Five never asks for anything. But, he had been working on putting his own health and well-being first above all else, both in the physical and mental sense. 

“Okay. Don't… don't try to do it if you're tired, okay? Don't want you getting sick too.” Five mumbled tiredly. He knew the feeling of pushing his powers so far that he literally collapses in exhaustion, and he would hate to be the cause of that for Klaus.

“I won't, I promise. Hey, can you tell me how long you've been feeling shitty for?” Klaus asked, in a gentleness that he only shows to his siblings when they're sick or crying or both. Five shrugged.

“Felt bad when I went to bed last night, but I figured it would pass.” Five said. “Felt really shitty when I got up today.” He added. Klaus nodded and moved to get up, surprised when Five latched a hand around his wrist.

“Don't go, please.” The request is so hesitant and shy and sad that Klaus immediately sits back down.

“Okay, okay, I'm not gonna leave, then.” Klaus said. “You feel like you're gonna hurl? Because I'd rather you not do that on my floor.” Klaus said.

“Already did.” Five said, and Klaus nodded lightly.

“Okay. You think you can hold something down, like soup?” Klaus asked. Five's complexion turned a little green. “Okay then, a no to that. You have any requests from the store? It can be anything, absolutely anything you want.” Klaus said, wanting nothing more than for his brother to speak up about his wants and needs for once in his life. 

“Um… marshmallow fluff?” Five said, and Klaus has to restrain every part of himself to avoid shouting in glee at the request.

“Alright. Just sleep, okay? I'm gonna have Diego go to the store for you.” Klaus said, glancing down when Five shuffled up against him and latched onto the fabric of Klaus’ fluffy coat. “Hey, Five? You know we're here if you need to talk, right? Just… you're not alone anymore, you can come to us if you want a hug or something.” Klaus said when he noted the way Five relaxed completely for the first time since he'd gotten back when Klaus wrapped an arm around him.

Five merely shrugged in response, so Klaus picked up his phone and dialled Diego's number.

“I'm literally downstairs, why not just come find me?” Diego asks when he picks up.

“Well, I currently have our baby brother-” that earn him a weak punch in the stomach, “-laying on me, so I can't.” Klaus said. 

“Why is Five laying on you?” Diego questions.

“He's sick. Like, he has a fever of 102 and he's already thrown up. I need you to go to the store and get medicine, soup and…. Ben says to get gatorade.” Klaus said. “Oh! And Five asked for marshmallow fluff.” He added.

“Okay. Does Five have a preference for Gatorade flavors?” Diego asked.

“Um, I dunno. Hey, Five, got any requests for a Gatorade flavor? …. Okay, Five said he wants grape.” Klaus said.

“Alright. I'll be back soon.” Diego said, hanging up. Soon, Klaus heard the front door open and close as well.

Klaus turned his attention to his dozing brother, his heart breaking for him. Five was so tiny, definitely having gone hungry more often than not during the apocalypse. He wasn't used to people or love or comfort, not that any of them really were either.

Klaus remember, when they were both young, how Five would jump into the mausoleum and sit with Klaus to comfort him. Although Five had never been the type for physical affection, he had tolerated it when Klaus had clung to him, screeching and wailing in response to horrors unseen to Five's eyes. In return, Five had wrapped his arms hesitantly around Klaus, rubbing his back and ensuring that Klaus knew that there was someone there for him.

Or the many times Five had, when Diego's stutter had been at its worst, waited patiently for him to take the time he needed to say what he wanted to, never once trying to speak over him and lightly smacking whoever did. If he felt it was appropriate, Five would occasionally try to help in his own way, often repeating “just picture the word in your mind” because he had heard Grace telling him that as well.

Or when Five would be found in the bathroom with Ben after missions, helping the exhausted boy clean off the blood that covered him head to toe, murmuring about how there's no shame if he fell asleep in the bath, and how Ben was welcome in his room if he couldn't sleep. More often than not, Ben would be crying because he hated his powers, and apologizing for crying because Five hated emotions. Five, however, would just say that Ben had every reason to cry. 

God, Five had done so much for them in his own little way, and yet he wouldn't allow them to return the favor. Klaus sighed and draped his blanket over the sleeping boy, humming a lullaby he recalled Grace singing to them as children.

“He looks so peaceful.” Ben says, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Yeah. Hard to imagine him as a killer when he's like this.” Klaus said softly. Ben nodded.

“You know, when we were kids, Five was always so self-sufficient. Now that he lived for so long alone, he's even more so. But he has some sort of… special bond with you, he has since he's gotten back, have you noticed that?” Ben said.

“Yeah, I guess I have. I don't know why, though.” Klaus said.

“Maybe because you protected him.” Ben said. Klaus raised an eyebrow at his beloved brother. “No, no, hear me out. You know when Luther and Diego were fighting at the funeral, and you tried to push Five behind you when they got too close? I think Five saw that as a sign that you cared about him, so he attached himself to you because he thinks you'll always be there to help him even if he doesn't want to admit it.” Ben explained. “So, in short, he's desperate for any sort of love and care so he attached himself to the first person to show it to him.”

“Since when did you become a psychologist?” Klaus asked playfully.

“I didn't. I just had to think like Five for a few seconds.” Ben said. Five shifted his weight and mumbled incoherently, his eyebrows furrowing. Klaus watched quietly, gently running his hands through Five's hair in hopes of soothing whatever nightmare was building in his mind.

It didn't work though, for Five was soon quietly mumbling a strange mixture of “no, no” and each of his siblings’ names, tossing and turning and accidentally kicking Klaus in the hip. Klaus would never bring it up to him, because he knew Five didn't mean to.

Klaus’ heart broke when tears started leaking from Five's eyes in his sleep, sounds that Klaus thought were strangled sobs gradually growing louder.

“NO!” Five shouted just as his eyes flew open, darting around the room. Klaus helped Five sit up when it seemed that the boy was having trouble breathing, gently rubbing his back.

“Deep breaths, Five, deep breaths. Can you do that? I promise, wherever you think you are, you aren't. You're here at home, with me, Klaus.” Klaus said gently. Five looked around, his eyes slowly seeming to register exactly where he was before he slowly started to relax.

“Why… why am I in your room?” Five asked, and a quick press on the forehead confirmed to Klaus that Five's fever was still very prominent.

“You're sick, shortie, so you're stuck with me so I can make sure you don't die.” Klaus said. Five frowned and moved to get up, stopping when Klaus put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Just lay down.” Klaus said. Five shrugged off his hand and got up anyway.

“Sure, but I need to pee first.” He said, trying and failing to take a few steps to the door of the bedroom. Klaus smiled and helped Five to the bathroom right across the hall, standing outside as he patiently waited for Five to do his business.

“Can't I just go to my room?” Five asked.

“Nope, because I know that if I let you do that, you'll lock me out and run yourself until you literally drop dead and I don't really want two ghost siblings following me everywhere I go.” Klaus said as he settled the boy back into bed. “Wanna tell me what your nightmare was about?” He asked gently. Five hunched in on himself, firmly not making eye contact with his brother.

“During the apocalypse… I saw all of your dead bodies. It was awful. You were all together, I had to bury you all!” Five said, tears jumping to his eyes that he quickly and subtly tried to blink away. “I hurt and I hated it.”

“Oh… oh, God, Five…” Klaus said, unsure of what else to say.

“I don't need your pity, I can feel it all the way over here.” Five said.

“Not pity, shortie. Its just… Fuck, Five, I'm so sorry that you had to see that.” Klaus said. “Hey, you know what? Even if everyone else is picky about who comes into their room, you're always welcome in mine, no matter what time of day it happens or if I'm mad at you. You can come make sure, tell yourself I'm alive. My door is always open to you, shortie.” Klaus said. He yelped in surprise when Five darted forward and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly.

“Thank you.” Five said, his voice thick with tears.

“Hey, no problem, shortie. And I mean that. You have a nightmare, you can always always always come to me, no. Matter. What.” Klaus said. “Because the shit you lived through is absolutely horrific, no wonder you have nightmares, but you don't have to be alone anymore.” Klaus said.

Five just stayed clinging to Klaus, hoping that his actions say every word of that he can't voice at the moment because of his tears. He looked up when he heard a small knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Klaus called.

“Diego.”

“Oh, come in!” Klaus said, and the door opened wide enough for Diego to slip inside. In one hand, he held a grocery bag and an 8-pack of grape Gatorade, in the other he clutched a mug of what looked and smelled to be some sort of broth.

“Medicine's in the bag. Five, I want you to try and drink this, okay?” Diego said, passing the mug to Five. The boy looked hesitant for a moment before taking a small sip.

“Thank you.” Five said. He glanced into the bag and something akin to disappointment falls across his face, and Diego knows exactly the reason.

“Don't worry, your marshmallow fluff is in the pantry, I didn't forget.” Diego said. Five nodded and smiled a small bit, relaxing once again. 

“Thank you.” He said as Diego left the room. Five sipped lightly at his broth as Klaus rummaged through the bag of medicine.

“Alright, after you eat, you're gonna take some medicine, yeah? And then you can rest.” Klaus said.

“You're…” Five thought for a moment. “Are you going to stay?” He asked shyly, grimacing as his stomach protested a few too many sips of broth as he set the mug aside.

“Of course I'll stay, Five.” Klaus said. Five nodded and relaxed, laying down and resting his head on Klaus’ arm. It wasn't long before the youngest Hargreeves fell asleep, lost to the world, at least until he either had a nightmare or woke up naturally.

“Aw, you forgot your medicine.” Klaus lamented jokingly, setting the bottle aside and bringing up an old sitcom on his phone to watch.

“Do you think Five will even take that medicine?” Ben asked.

“He's gonna whether he likes it or not. He's too weak to jump away from me.” Klaus said. Ben nodded and sighed.

“He's just so… closed off now.” Ben said sadly.

“Yeah, 45 years in the apocalypse will do that to a guy.” Klaus answered simply. Five squirmed in his sleep, and Klaus made room for him to shift his position so he would settle down again. “I'm glad that he's comfortable around me.”

“Yeah. He probably knows you're the least likely to judge him, probably tied with Vanya.” Ben observed. 

“Probably. I don’t really judge people unless they judge me first. Usually by insulting my several past rehab stays.” Klaus said. “Hey, I've been clean for… two weeks now.” Klaus observed quietly, reminded of it due to the mentioning of rehab. He knew it wasn’t the longest time, but he was proud of himself; it was the longest he’d been sober since… well, since he started doing drugs. 

“Good for you, Klaus.” A voice says from next to him, startling Klaus out of his conversation. Looking over, he can see Five's eyes just barely open, and Klaus realized that Five had accidentally woken himself up with his squirming, which was honestly the most endearing thing ever. “Proud of you.” Five added before closing his eyes and promptly dropping off to sleep again. Klaus smiled and gently ran his fingers through Five's hair, lightly scratching at the scalp in a way that made Five hum in contentment in his sleep.

“At least one person's proud of me.” Klaus said.

“I'm proud of you, Klaus. I understand that getting sober and going through withdrawals has to be hell on earth, but you're going to be better because of it.” Ben said. Klaus nodded and smiled lightly.

“I guess.” Klaus said. “Do you think he's sleeping for too long?” He asked.

“Nah, people usually sleep a lot when they're sick.” Ben said.

“I'm not surprised he's sick. His system probably had enough of being stretched to exhaustion without any breaks for eight days, and then some after that.” Klaus said. He stopped scratching at Five's scalp for a second, pausing in surprise when he heard a quiet, disturbed noise from the dozing boy. Ben laughed loudly, without the risk of waking Five.

“Actual cat Five Hargreeves.” Ben said. Klaus smiled and breathed out a soft laugh, not having the freedom to be loud like Ben did. He resumed scratching Five's scalp, letting the boy curl up against his side.

-

It about half an hour later that Diego came into the room.

“Hey, mom says lunch is ready. What's going on here?” He asked, too loudly for Klaus’ liking due to the sick, sleeping boy almost on top of him.

Apparently, it was louder than Five liked, too, because he eyes cracked open and he gave a squinty glare at Diego.

“Clearly, Five is resting. Actually, now that you're awake, how are you feeling, bud?” Klaus asked. Five shrugged and rubbed at his eyes.

“Not good.” The boy said. “Headache and nauseous and… and I'm stuffed up and God my throat hurts.” Five said. Klaus reached over and snagged a bottle of Gatorade, unwrapping it and holding it to his brother's lips, not really trusting Five's ability to not spill it on the sheets considering how shivery he was. Five obediently drank some of it, relaxing as his throat started to hurt the slightest bit less.

“Mom made you some soup if you're feeling up to it, Five.” Diego said. Five thought for a moment and glanced up at Klaus.

“I'll… try.” Five said. What he didn't voice was that he knew he wouldn't be able to eat, but he didn't want to be left alone in the room since Klaus needed to eat.

“Alright. Up you get, then.” Klaus said, helping his brother up. Five looked disgruntled that he couldn't really walk well still, relying on Klaus to keep him from face-planting as they made their way downstairs.

“You look like shit.” Luther said the moment he saw Five. Five didn't respond with a snarky comment like he usually would, instead choosing to flop down in his chair and let out a weak little grumble.

“Are you feeling any better, Five?” Grace asked gently when she set a bowl of soup in front of him. Five shook his head weakly, looking up when Grace gently stroked his hair. “Oh, that's too bad. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” She said.

Five nodded and grasped his spoon, staring into the soup for a moment before taking a bite. Right away, he could tell that the soup was homemade by Grace, not from a can, which was comforting to him. It tasted amazing, it truly did, but he found that his stomach didn't agree.

But Five was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything that he hadn't thrown up since dinner the night before. Sure, he was used to hunger because of the apocalypse, but now that food was readily available, he didn't want it to go to waste. So, he pushed on, continuing to eat even though he felt sick.

“Hey, shortie, you don't have to eat all that if you're not feeling up to it.” Klaus said gently. Five shook his head and gripped the bowl so that no one could take it from him, continuing to eat. Klaus sighed quietly and relented, hoping that Five didn't make himself sick.

When Five finally finished the bowl, he let go, tucking himself into a ball on his chair. Klaus frowned and reach over, rubbing his back.

“You okay, shortie?” Klaus asked. Five shook his head and closed his eyes, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. “Feel like you're gonna be sick?” Klaus pressed. Five slowly nodded, leaning his head onto Klaus’ shoulder.

Klaus got up and took Five into the living room, away from the scent of food that was only making things worse. He set a bucket down by the couch and gently smoothed back Five's hair.

“You stay here, okay? If you gotta hurl, do it in that, yeah?” Klaus said. Five wrapped a hand around Klaus’ wrist with a frown.

“Don't leave me.” Five said meekly.

“Oh, no, I'm not leaving you. I'm just gonna go finish my lunch and then we're going back upstairs so you can sleep more.” Klaus said. Five nodded and laid his head on the armrest of the couch. Klaus smiled and went back into the dining room.

It was only about five minutes later that Klaus heard the faint sound of vomiting from the living room. Quickly getting up, he made his way into the living and knelt next to where five was sitting, rubbing his back gently.

“Shh, just get it out.” Klaus said quietly. Five gave a weak little sob, his entire body trembling. “I know it sucks, just let it pass, you'll feel better.”

When Five finally stopped, he leaned back and wiped his mouth. His face was streaked with tears and more seemed to be gathering in his eyes. Klaus frowned and got up, retrieving a few tissues and handing them to Five to clean up a bit, letting the distressed teen cling to him.

“This fucking sucks.” Five whined. Klaus nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, being sick is the worst. You wanna go back upstairs and sleep?” Klaus asked. Five nodded miserably and got up on shaky legs, holding onto Klaus to keep steady. Klaus led Five upstairs, laying him in bed once again. Five made a miserable noise and curled up, shivering. Klaus grabbed the bottle of liquid cold and flu medicine and carefully poured out a dose, pressing the tiny cup to Five's mouth.

Five seemed to realize what exactly it was, for he quickly drank down the medicine and grimaced at the taste. Klaus smiled and lightly ruffled his hair, getting up and going into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth with cold water, wringing it out before taking it into the bedroom and using it to gently wipe the sweat off of Five's skin. 

“That feels nice.” Five noted quietly. Klaus just chuckled.

“Good. Probably feels nice because you have a fever.” Klaus answered just as quietly. Five nodded and laid his head on a pillow, relaxing.

“Probably.” He agreed quietly, stretching out on the bed with a small, content sound. Klaus smiled and grabbed the Gatorade Five had drank out of before, urging the boy to sit up and drink it.

“Don't want you getting dehydrated now.” Klaus said quietly. Five nodded and sipped at the purple drink. Klaus noted that Five was still worryingly pale, although he hoped that would change soon.

“You gotta tell us things like the fact that you're sick, Five. Do you know how terrifying it was when you almost passed out in my arms this morning?” Klaus said.

“I didn't mean to worry you. I just thought I could handle it alone.” Five said, his voice small and meek.

“You don't have to handle it alone anymore, Five. If nothing else, you can come to me with these things.” Klaus said. Five gave a small smile and nodded his understanding, making what Klaus was convinced were the most adorable grabby hands in his direction.

Klaus slid into the bed next to Five, not surprised when the boy instantly gravitated to his side and made himself comfortable. After all, Five had been reaching out for him just moments ago. Klaus just draped a light blanket over his brother and rubbed his back, humming quietly. 

“You know, I'll never understand why Five hose you out of all of us to let care for him.” Klaus glanced up at the voice, and Five just looked annoyed that his attempts to sleep were interrupted. He huffed when he saw that it was Allison at the door of the bedroom.

“I'll answer that. First off, I wouldn't let Luther anywhere near me right now. Second, Diego would probably accidentally kill me despite his best intentions, I wouldn't put it past you to rumor me if you didn't wanna deal with me, Ben is, well, dead, and Vanya has lessons. Klaus is not only available, but willing to put up with anything.” Five said. “Plus, he's warm and has the softest clothes.” He added, which made Klaus chuckle.

“I'm just his most favorite sibling.” Klaus said.

“Mm. I think most of the time that goes to Vanya. You're a close second most of the time, though.” Five answered. Klaus clapped his hands and grinned. 

“Let me take your temperature again and then you can sleep, okay?” Klaus said. Five nodded and let Klaus place the thermometer under his tongue, waiting patiently for it to beep. “101.8! Yay, it's going down!” Klaus said.

“Barely.” Five said quietly.

“Yeah, but that's better than staying at 102 or, even worse, getting higher!” Klaus said. Five shrugged and curled up against his brother.

“I hope you realize you're the one who's going to be in charge of Five from now on.” Ben stated bluntly, now lounging against Klaus’ closet door.

“Why is that?” Klaus asked curiously.

“You're the only one Five's listened to fully. Everyone else will decide that you're in charge of keeping him, well… as safe as a 58-year old assassin stuck in the body of a 13-year-old can be.” Ben said.

“I don't mind that. More sibling bonding time!” Klaus answered brightly.

“Everyone in this house is so fucking loud.” Five complained, kicking Klaus in the leg. This time, Klaus knew, it wasn't an accident. “Oops, sorry buddy, go to sleep.”

Five settled down once again, squirming to get more comfortable, before sitting up once again.

“Your jacket.” Five said bluntly, tugging on the fluffy black fabric.

“What about it?” Klaus asked.

“I want it.” Five said simply. Klaus sighed and slipped the jacket off, deciding to give in to the wishes of his littlest sibling, who was sick. 

Once the jacket was in his clutches, Five tugged it close to himself and settled down again. Klaus had to resist the urge to ‘awww’ at it because it looked like Five had a special safety blankie.

-

When Five awoke, he was confused to find that Klaus was no where in sight. However, a glance to the side revealed Pogo sitting by his side.

“Where'd Klaus go?” Five asked tiredly.

“Master Four needed to rest and have a snack, so I am watching over you until he returns.” Pogo said. Five furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. Although he knew Klaus would eventually need some time to take care of his own needs that day, he also didn't really register it, and he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by his brother's absence.

Looking down, Five realized that he was still in possession of Klaus’ fluffy black coat, which was good. He hugged the jacket to his chest and relaxed a bit, curling up where he was sitting.

“Is anything wrong, master Five?” Pogo asked. Five shook his head in response.

“Just… hungry.” He said simply.

“Well, good to see that you're gaining some form of appetite.” Pogo said. What he didn't know was that Five, while his stomach ached for food, wasn't all that eager to eat still. “Let us go upstairs quickly to get you some food, and then back to bed until you're well.” He said, helping Five out and bed and making sure he didn't fall on his way downstairs.

“Hey, Five! Feelin’ better, bud?” Klaus asked from his place where he was lounging on the couch. Five huffed and clung tighter to the jacket, flopping down on the edge of the couch. “I'm taking that as a no. Wait, why are you out of bed? You're supposed to rest!”

“Why'd you leave?” Five asked sadly.

“Grace insisted that I get some rest away from you.” Klaus said. Five frowned and clutched the jacket tighter in his fist.

“You could've told me!” Five exclaimed.

“I didn't want to wake you up.” Klaus explained. Five grit his teeth and tossed the jacket to Klaus before jumping away. Klaus sighed softly and got up in pursuit of the boy, taking the jacket with him.

-

Five was a very good hider, Klaus had to give it to him. He had searched the house five times over without any sign of the boy. With each passing minute, his worry only grew because every minute alone was another minute Five was going unattended and sick.

“Klaus, for the love of God, why are you in my room?” Diego questioned when he walked in to find Klaus halfway under his bed.

“Five is sick and missing.” Klaus explained, getting up with a frown on his face. Diego raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“Well, if he wanted to hide, he wouldn't stay at home.” Diego said simply. Klaus nodded and tugged on the coat he was holding, shoving a small water bottle and a granola bar into the pockets for Five.

“Has he gone missing with you before?” Klaus asked worriedly.

“Yeah. Last time that happened during the whole preventing-the-apocalypse thing, I found him passed out drunk at the library of all places, cuddling that mannequin of his.” Diego said. “Turns out, Five's a sleepy drunk.” Klaus snorted a laugh and left the house.

“Well, he couldn't have gone far. He can only jump so far in the first place, combined with a fever? He probably could only go half that, max.” Klaus reasoned. Diego nodded absentmindedly and started off in one direction, so Klaus decided to go the other direction.

Surprisingly, and yet not so, it didn't take very long to locate Five. The boy was curled up under the shade of a tree about a quarter mile west of their house, groaning miserably.

“Hey, buddy. You should be in bed, you know. Why don't we go back and get you tucked into bed so you can get better, hmm?” Klaus asked, trying to keep his voice light enough to avoid scaring Five away, but not so light that Five thought of it as patronizing and jumped away. Five looked up with teary eyes, sniffling. His cheeks were red with fever, probably from the exertion of jumping while ill, which was worrying. “Yeah, you definitely need to be in bed. Come on.” Klaus said, snagging the boy under the armpits and lifting him. It was a struggle; even though Five was very much on the lighter side of his age group in terms of weight, Klaus wasn't very strong.

It took small baby steps to get back to the house without one or both of them falling, but it wasn't long before Klaus was depositing Five into bed. Five seemed disgruntled to be away from Klaus again, but he didn't say anything. He was very compliant when Klaus slipped a thermometer into his mouth.

“Shit, Five. Your fever went up again. 102.2” Klaus said. Five frowned and tilted his head. “Yeah, that's what happens when you decide to exert yourself when you already have a fever.” Klaus lectured gently.

Five didn't respond, so Klaus turned his attention to his phone and let Diego know Five had been found. After he had sent the text, he offered the fluffy black coat to Five.

“I don't want it.” Five said softly.

“Oh, don't be like that. I saw you cuddling this thing earlier. I won't be mad if you want it again.” Klaus said. Five hesitated for a moment before grabbing the jacket and hugging it close silently.

“Hey, Five, how are you doing?” Diego asked when he entered the room, startling both of his brothers that were already present.

“His fever went up, and he seems upset about something, but he's okay.” Klaus said. Five shook his head and curled up. “Oh? Can you tell me why you're not okay, then? I can't do anything about it unless you tell me.”

Five stayed silent, not looking either man in the eyes. Diego frowned and lightly poked Five's temple.

“Hey, why don't you tell us what's wrong?” Diego asked. Five shook his head and rolled over, only to be faced with Klaus. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. “Alright then, how about this?” Diego suggested quietly. “You don't have to tell us, but we're here if you ever want to.” Five nodded and looked up at the two of them.

“I just want to sleep right now.” He said. Klaus nodded and tucked a blanket around him, switching off the bedside lamp to make it easier for the boy to sleep. Five curled up against Klaus’ side and closed his eyes, fingers tightening around the jacket like he thought it would be taken away.

“Why did he let you take care of him?” Diego questioned.

“Beats me. I'm glad he trusts me with this part of him, though.” Klaus said. Diego nodded and gently ran his fingers through Five's hair, grimacing.

“Eww, its sweat-slimy.” Diego noted. “You might want to talk him into a bath when he wakes up.”

“I'll try. Worst case scenario is he just stays sweaty.” Klaus said. He fussed over the blankets Five was under, adjusting them so they were as comfortable as possible. He adjusted the jacket so it was partially covering Five. “You know, he's already getting pretty attached to this thing. You think I should just let him have it?” He asked.

“Your jacket? Why would you let him have it?” Diego asked.

“Like a safety blanket! I think it's just be nice for him to have a reminder that his siblings care, you know? That he can come to us with things.” Klaus said. He wished, deep down, that his siblings had extended the same type of olive branch long ago, but he shook the thought away. Those days were in the past, he was working on getting clean and sober, and all that mattered right now was nursing Five back to health.

“I guess that makes sense. If you think he would appreciate it, I say go for it.” Diego said. “He seems to like it.”

“I think he would get better use out of it then me, that's for sure.” Klaus said. Five shifted in his sleep and nuzzled his nose into Klaus’ shoulder, murmuring unintelligibly. The murmuring didn't worry Klaus too much as Five had a habit of talking in his sleep, even before he disappeared. Plus, it didn't sound frightened, so Klaus didn't think it was a nightmare.

“Yeah? Why's that?” Diego asked.

“Well, I hardly ever wear that thing. If Five gets a lot of use out of it as a comfort item, I don't see the harm in giving it to him. I got it for five bucks at a thrift shop anyway, so it's not like I spent a lot on it. Even if I did, I would still give it to him.” Klaus said.

“That's… surprisingly nice of you.” Diego said. Klaus gasped playfully and put a hand on his chest.

“I'm always nice, thank you very much!” Klaus said. Diego scoffed a laugh at that.

“Sure, let's go with that.” He responded. Five shifted again and cracked open an eye.

“Y'guys are loud.” Five stated, and it was clear that the underlying message was to shut up.

“Oops, sorry buddy. We'll quiet down now, okay? Just go to sleep.” Klaus said. Five nodded and settled back down, still keeping his eyes open. “I said sleep.”

“I don't want to.” Five said simply. “What were you talking about?”

“Well, shortie, we were talking about you. More specifically, whether you'd wanna keep that jacket.” Klaus said.

“Oh, do you need it back?” Five questioned, moving to offer up the jacket.

“No, nothing like that! I hardly wear that thing, and you seem rather attached to it, dear baby brother. You're welcome to keep it, if you want.” Klaus said. Five just looked puzzled, looking down at the jacket and clutching it tightly in his hands.

“Thank you. And I'm older than you!” Five said. Klaus smiled and ruffled Five's hair.

“Aww, but you're thirteen in appearance, so therefore you're my baby brother.” Klaus said. Five grumbled quietly but didn't put up too much of a fight, probably due to the fact that he was still mostly asleep.

Maybe it was because of that that Klaus was so happy. Five was usually alert and ready to go from the moment he woke up, so for him to still be sleepy and confused was a huge win because it meant that Five felt safe enough around them to let his guard down.

Diego slipped a thermometer into Five's mouth, waiting patiently for it go off.

“102.5. Jesus, why does it keep rising?” He asked worriedly.

“Probably because we didn't give him any medicine and then put him under several blankets.” Klaus suggested. “At least, that's what Ben says.”

“Yeah, probably. Sorry, Five, but we're gonna have to take your blankets.” Diego said. Five opened his mouth in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What? But… but its cold.” Five said.

“Yeah, that's kinda how fevers work.” Diego said, grabbing the blanket and peeling it away so only the sheet remained. Five looked at him in a mixture of shock and betrayal. He then huffed and curled up tightly against Klaus’ side to soak up all of his body heat.

“Its cold.” Five complained, shivering.

“Yeah, but this is good for you so you won't overheat.” Klaus explained gently.

“I don't like the cold. You know I don't like the cold!” Five said, his voice choked up with fright.

“Hey, hey, hey! No need to get scared, why don't you like the cold?” Klaus asked gently.

“It was always so cold during the apocalypse.” Five said softly, tearing up. Klaus wrapped his arms around Five and held him securely.

“Hey, hey, you know what I think you need? A good, long cry session. Yeah? You need it…. Ben says that crying can help you.” Klaus said.

“I don't want to cry.” Five said, his voice labored as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

“I know. But you'll feel so much better afterwards. You can rant about anything you want to me or Diego or even Ben, he's a really good listener.” Klaus said. Five stayed where he was, every attempt at blinking away tears just making them fall down his face until he was openly sobbing. He buried his face in Klaus’ shoulder and curled up.

Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around his young brother, rubbing his back firmly. He noticed that Ben had sat down as well, watching Five with gentle, sympathetic eyes. Diego was carding his fingers through Five's hair as he cried.

“That's it, just let it all out, bud, no one's judging you. You need this, and its okay.” Klaus said quietly. “You don't need to explain any of this to us if you don't want to, you just get all of those pent-up emotions out, okay?” Five nodded and let himself cry, his small body jumping with the force of his sobs. 

It took awhile for Five's tears to taper off, and the boy began to press his hands to his temples.

“My head hurts.” He complained quietly.

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you cry for a while. Do you feel better at least?” Klaus said. Five hesitantly nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I feel… lighter, now. A little bit.” Five said. Klaus grinned and loosened his hold on his brother.

“Good! That means you've gotten some things off of your chest! That's good!” Klaus said. “Now, I want you to give yourself the chance to have a good, long cry session whenever you think you need it. Because sometimes, self care is letting yourself cry for a really long time.”

“Okay?” Five said uncertainly.

“Okay. And if you don't wanna be alone while you cry, my door is always open to you.” Klaus said. “You don't even need to explain why you need to cry. Trust me, I've had more than a few crying sessions even though I don't know why I'm crying.” Five looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“Really?” He asked.

“Of course! Sometimes you don't have a reason for crying, you just want to cry all of the sudden. And that's okay, because despite what dear old dad taught us, having and showing emotions is not only normal, but okay.” Klaus said. Five nodded and relaxed, still looking disgruntled.

Diego entered the room, having left at some point to retrieve medicine for Five. He handed a bottle of advil and a bottle of cold and flu medicine to Klaus. Klaus collected two advil and two of the cold and flu medicine, handing it to Five along with a bottle of water. Five knocked back the pills and took a sip of water to wash them down.

-

Grace brought in a tray of dinner for the three brothers, not trying to lure them downstairs because she knew how difficult it was to lure Klaus down when he was in the middle of something. “Something” just so happened to be caring for Five now instead of trying to secretly roll a joint.

“Thanks mom.” The three choruses, starting to dig into their food. Now that he wasn't feeling nauseous, Five was starving.

Diego and Klaus got chicken with mashed potatoes and various vegetables, while Five got a light chicken noodle soup. It didn't take too long before Five was finished with his bowl and trying to steal bits of food from his brothers’ plates.

“Ah ah, no need to make yourself sick.” Klaus said, taking the plates out of Five's reach.

“But I'm hungry!” Five protested.

“I know, but eating so much so soon will only make you sick again. So no more food right now.” Klaus said. “Maybe in a while, if nothing happens.” Five seemed to accept that answer, for he stretched out on the bed to sleep.

-

“Klaus is weirdly good with Five.” Diego reported to his siblings later that night. “Like, he's suddenly the Five whisperer or some shit! He always knows what he needs, why, and how to give it to him without scaring him away.”

“Huh. Never thought it'd be Klaus. If anything, I thought it'd be the actual mother.” Luther said, looking over at Allison.

“I'm not surprised, really. Klaus has always been the type to want to take care of people and make them feel loved. Five needs someone like that right now.” Vanya said. Diego sighed and shrugged.

“I don't know, but its fucking creepy how much Five listens to him and actually heeds his advice.” Diego said.

“At least there's someone in the house who he'll listen to.” Luther said quietly.

“Yeah, but why Klaus of all people?” Diego asked.

“Maybe because Klaus is the most open of all of us, and the easiest to trust?” Vanya suggested. “With like, secrets and all that. I don't know, I'm trying to think like a thirteen year old.”

“Either way, it's good that Five found someone he can go to.” Allison said. “He needs it.”

-

Five was a light sleeper, so it was no surprise when he awoke when Klaus got up. He looked up in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Don't fret, baby brother, I just really, really need to take a leak. I'll be right back.” Klaus said, leaving the room. Five leaned against the pillows and covered himself with the coat. It was long on Klaus, and it went about 4 or 5 inches above Five's knees when he pulled it up to just below his chin.

When he considered it, Five was surprised at how attentive Klaus had been all day. After all, it wasn't his problem, yet he had chosen to take it upon himself to help him. For reasons unknown to Five, his chest warmed at the thought that Klaus cared about his well-being.

“Alright! How're you feeling, buddy? Any better?” Klaus asked when he returned. Five nodded and grumbled when Klaus shoved the thermometer into his mouth once again. “101.7!” He exclaimed with glee when it went off.

“That's better.” Five agreed, moving to get up. Klaus let him, poised to help if it turned out that Five didn't quite have his balance back yet. After a few wobbly steps, Five gained his footing and wandered downstairs in search of a light snack.

“Good to see you up and about. Are you feeling better?” Vanya asked lightly when she saw the boy.

“Yes, I'm feeling much better.” Five said. He climbed on top of the counter to reach the top shelf where he had spotted the jar of marshmallow fluff he had requested. He would've jumped to the top of the counter, but he didn't really want to encourage more illness. Plus, Klaus would get worried and fuss over him more than necessary.

To say Luther was surprised to see Five dig into a jar of marshmallow fluff was an understatement. Although he knew Five had an odd appreciation of peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, he thought it would stop at that.

“You know that's usually for desserts and such, right?” He asked. Five, in response, looked Luther straight in the eye, took a spoonful of fluff so large it didn't look like it would fit in his mouth, and ate the entire thing.

“Yes, I'm aware.” Five said, his voice horribly muffled by the mouthful of marshmallow fluff.

“Now that you have your snack, are you ready to go back upstairs and rest?” Klaus asked when he finally made his way downstairs. Five shook his head.

“I want to stay here. It's so boring, being cooped up all day.” Five said.

“Yeah, tell me about it, but staying in bed is what's gonna help you get better.” Klaus said. Five looked conflicted before sighing.

“Can't I stay down here? I'll lay down!” Five said, sounding every bit like the age he looked.

“Alright. Luther, move. Five, you lay down on the couch and rest, okay?” Klaus said. He repeatedly smacked Luther's arm until the largest sibling moved to give Five room to lay down. He draped the blanket from the back of the couch over Five, giving him one of the throw pillows as well. Five relaxed and curled up on the couch, lazily watching the rest of his siblings.

“Am I a spectacle just by trying to sleep?” Five questioned when he saw a majority of his siblings watching him. At that, they all quickly focused on other things, which made Five laugh a bit.

“Just so you know, Ben won't shut up about making him solid. He wants to see you.” Klaus said. “I'm just… too tired right now.” Five looked up at him with curious eyes, concerned that he was exhausting Klaus by being sick.

“Why are you too tired? By all accounts, you haven't really done anything today.” Luther said. Five glared at his brother, an insult right on the tip of his tongue before Klaus responded.

“I'm sorry, I don't think you know the amount of sheer willpower it takes to stay clean, number one. That on it's own is exhausting.” Klaus said. Sure, the worst of the withdrawal symptoms had, for the most part, passed, but having to deal with tough things in any other way than getting ahold of some drugs, combined with having to deal with the ghosts’ nonstop chatter was exhausting to the bone. Not that he expected his siblings to fully understand because they had never lived it, he just hoped they would try to do so.

“Yeah. It's a lot, he's tired. Not that you'd really understand, Luther. You've never been the brightest.” Five said. Klaus smiled and sat down on the floor by Five, affectionately ruffling his hair. Five grumbled and batted at his hand. “Watch it. Just because I'm backing you doesn't give you the right to mess up my hair.”

“Aww, I'm hurt! What happened to cute, cuddly Five who just wants a hug?” Klaus asked. Five grumbled some more, tolerating Klaus’ fussing over his blanket and pillow.

“I don't think that Five ever existed.” Allison said.

“No, no it did. You should have seen Five earlier. He was hanging onto Klaus like a koala.” Diego muttered to his sister.

“And you didn't get a picture?” Allison asked incredulously.

“I didn't really want to be murdered in my sleep.” Diego answered, knowing that was exactly what would happen if Five had found out.

“Fair.”

-

Five was asleep, which was good.

What was surprising was that he willingly fell asleep with his head in Klaus’ lap. It was surprising to the other siblings to see such trust from Five, but they were also happy that he had found someone to trust in the family.

Why he chose Klaus, they would never know.

Klaus was lightly scratching at Five's scalp, humming quietly.

“Hey, are those your clothes, Klaus?” Vanya asked when she saw what Five was wearing.

“Yeah. All he had were those shitty uniforms and even shittier and horribly ugly pajamas.” Klaus said. “Ben says that it was a good idea because my clothes would be light and loose on him.”

“All I said is that it would be better than his pajamas.” Ben corrected. Klaus shrugged and went right back to fussing over Five. Luther knew that if it was anyone else, they would be leaving without a limb or two. So why did Five allow Klaus to be so touchy-feely with him?

So, he voice this question to Klaus.

“Beats me. I guess it's because I don't… hug him, as much. I mean, a hug is all well and good and everyone loves hugs, but Five? He spent 40 some-odd years all alone, he gets overwhelmed by hugs because he's not used to touch. But scratching his head and fussing over him? He loves that even if he won't admit it. It's not overwhelming to him and it's the most relaxed I've ever seen him.” Klaus said.

“That's probably the most logical thing I've heard you say all week.” Allison said.

“Duh. I always say smart things, you just don't listen.” Klaus said.

“Because most of those are the product of Ben trying to communicate through you.” Diego answered. “We listen, we just know its not you who thought of it.”

“I'm offended.” Klaus pouted, looking at empty air where Ben was laughing quietly. Soon enough, he was laughing too, though he was trying to control himself so Five wouldn't wake up.

-

“Would any of you like some hot cocoa?” Grace asked when she saw the siblings later that night, still gathered in the living room. Five was awake and lounging on the couch, evidently destroying everyone in UNO if the scream when he put down a draw four card was anything to go by.

“I'd love some, mom.” Diego said, which was echoed by many of the siblings.

“Can I have coffee?” Five asked.

“Now, it's much to late for that. You can have some in the morning.” Grace said. Five nodded.

“I'd like some hot cocoa then, please.” Five said. He had never been able to argue with Grace because Grace was so gentle and sweet that it felt unfair to do so.

“After that, you're going to bed.” Klaus said.

“I didn't know I asked for your opinion on that.” Five answered.

“You didn't. But you need to sleep.” Klaus said.

“I've done plenty of that today.” Five said.

“Well, you need more sleep. Trust me.” Klaus said. Five went silent and sighed quietly.

“No.” He said finally.

Klaus decided that the full argument could be held off until after hot cocoa, so he relented when Grace returned with a tray of mugs.

“Thanks, mom.” He said brightly, handing Five his mug as well. Five smiled and took a sip, earning a round of chuckles when he burned his tongue.

“Don't forget to let it cool a bit, dear.” Grace said gently, leaving the room to do what Five assumed was some more cross stitching. He had always enjoyed Grace's cross stitch creations, and would often sit at her feet as a child and watch her work when he couldn't sleep. Part of him wondered if she wouldn't mind a little company, as he doubted he could sleep well tonight. He never did sleep well at night, and he couldn't remember a time, even before he ran away, that he had slept through the night.

Perhaps that was because, as a child, he would jump in his sleep and wake up in unfamiliar environments. He had more control of his powers now and it didn't happen anymore, but the possibility of it frightened him more than he cared to admit.

-

“Go to sleep, Five.” Luther said, looking two seconds away from manhandling the boy into bed himself. He restrained himself, though, because he knew that if he did it would set Five right back at square one when it came to trusting his family and feeling safe around them.

“No.” Five said petulantly. This argument had been going on for about an hour and a half, mostly consisting of his siblings trying to talk him into bed. Allison looked hesitant to use her powers on her brother even though she knew it would make everything much easier. But she also knew that whatever trust Five had built in regards to her would be shattered of she did.

“Hang on a sec.” Klaus said. He grabbed Five by the shoulder and steered him into the dining room. “Hey, don't get all snappy with your siblings, they just want what's best for you. Now, care to explain why you don't want to sleep?” Klaus asked. Five stayed silent for a few moments.

“Nightmares. You know, trauma from being trapped alone for 45 years, being hunted by assassins, all that fun stuff.” Five said nonchalantly.

“Hey, we've been over this. I'm two doors down from you, just jump into my room if you have a nightmare.” Klaus said. Five gulped and shook his head. “Why not?”

“It doesn't work like that. I should just stay in my room.” Five said. Klaus understood clearly now what the issue was; it wasn't that Five didn't want to sleep, it was that he was scared of his nightmares. But, the comfort and care he had already received that day was overwhelming enough, and he wasn't sure he could handle more.

“Okay, okay. How about this, then? If you have a nightmare, jump into my room. You don't have to say anything and I won't give you comfort unless you ask for it. You can just sit and silence and have someone with you, does that sound good?” He asked. Five nodded and straightened up. “Good. Now get up to bed, Mom'll give you another dose of medicine before bed.” He said, watching as Five jumped up to his room.

He made his way out to his siblings, smiling triumphantly.

“How the fuck did you get him to go to bed?” Diego asked.

“You really are the Five whisperer.” Vanya said, smiling.

“All it takes is some genuine concern for our baby brother.” Klaus said, heading to go find a quick snack for a movie night he was planning on having with Ben.

-

A few hours later, a pale, shaking Five appeared in the corner of Klaus’ room. Klaus glanced up from the laptop he was using to watch movies, but otherwise he didn't acknowledge Five. He did, however, scoot over a bit, offering a space to sit down. Five looked hesitant before shuffling closer to him, his eyes wide in a way that reminded Klaus very much of a frightened animal, alert and ready to run at the slightest cause for alarm.

It was also that moment that Klaus realized that Five was clinging onto the jacket.

Five took a seat next to Klaus, his eyes turning to the movie that was playing. He wasn't really paying attention, more focusing on not crying. Klaus didn't say anything, just like he promised, and merely offered the tissue box that was sitting on the side table when he heard Five start to sniffle. 

“Klaus?” Five asked after he blew his nose. His voice was choked up with tears.

“Yeah?” Klaus asked gently.

“Can I… I…” Five was clearly struggling to articulate what he needed, but Klaus was patient. “Fuck it, nevermind.” Five decided on after a few moments.

“No, don't do that. Tell me what you need. Or Ben, but I'm sure Ben can't really… do anything about it.” He said. Five nodded and rubbed at his eyes.

“I just… I…” Five trailed off once again.

“Just rip it off like a bandaid, Five.” Klaus encouraged.

“I just want a hug.” Five said quickly.

“Well, that's not very hard to give you.” Klaus said, pulling Five into a hug. He made it loose, easy for Five to wriggle away if he got startled or overwhelmed.

And perhaps that was why Five was more comfortable around Klaus than any of his other siblings. His other siblings, bless their hearts, just didn't understand how easily overwhelmed he was by any form of touch, often pulling him into too-tight hugs that were impossible to escape or touching him unexpectedly, which Five absolutely hated after years and years of constantly being alert and alone.

Klaus, on the other hand, understood. Well, maybe he didn't truly understand the details of why Five was so sensitive to touch, but he got enough of the picture to actually know how to make him comfortable. When he hugged Five, he made it easy for him to escape, and his other motions like ruffling his hair or fussing over him were always started within Five's direct eyesight so he wasn't startled and even then, Klaus still gave him room to escape if he needed it.

And Five didn't think he'd ever have the words to articulate how grateful he was for those actions, no matter how large his vocabulary was.

“Everything is okay. Did you have a nightmare?” Klaus asked. Five nodded, his eyes still on the laptop screen. “Do you want to talk about it?” A shake of the head was his answer. “Okay, that's fine. You're welcome to watch Ratatouille with me if you want.” Klaus said.

“Is that what this movie is?” Five asked.

“Yeah, how do you not… Oh my God. It came out after you left. Come on, you have to watch this movie masterpiece.” Klaus said, offering Five the bowl of popcorn that was at his side.

Klaus knew he'd probably get sick within the next couple of days, mostly because his immune system had always been kind of shit when compared to his siblings’, and he supposed the drug addiction and withdrawals really wasn't helping the situation. But he didn't care, watching Five as the boy paid attention to the movie, occasionally making small comments like “How does no one, in that whole prestigious restaurant, realize that there's a rat running around?” Because at least his brother had been cared for all day and now, he was happy to say that he had earned Five's delicate trust.

Plus, being sick just means he gets to eat Grace's to die for chicken noodle soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gets sick. Five cares for him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested that I write Klaus being sick and Five taking care of him so here we are.

It was three days after Five got sick that Klaus first started to feel truly, truly awful.

Well, feeling awful was just his usual state of being. He constantly had a headache from the chatter of the ghosts around him, and he was always exhausted.

But this was a whole new level.

When he woke up to his entire body sweating despite the fact that he was in an air-conditioned house, he knew he was getting sick. He was used to being sick, though, and he knew how to hide it.

So, he went downstairs with a smile on his face after wiping away the sweat and washing his face.

Most of the family was already at the table, as usual. Five was nursing a cup of black coffee, clad in his blue and white pajamas. Allison seemed already ready to go for the day, dressed and with her makeup done. Vanya seemed to be opposite, still clad in her oversized pajamas and her hair unkempt, like she had just rolled out of bed and didn't want to keep anyone waiting for her to get ready. Which, Klaus didn't judge, he knew he hardly looked much better and hey, Vanya certainly looked comfortable, so that was good.

Luther looked to be ready for the day as well, while Diego never seemed to change out of his leather outfit so Klaus had no clue what stage he was in.

“Good morning.” Five is the first one to break the silence. He looks much better now, clearly having gotten over whatever he had been infected with.

“Mornin'” Klaus said tiredly, dropping into his seat and very nearly crashing his head on the table. Grace smiled and placed a plate of food in front of him. He ruffled Five's hair affectionately, earning a sleepy grumble. “How are you feeling today?” Klaus asked.

“I'm feeling so much better. I think I'm finally over this hell.” Five said. Although his fever had disappeared completely two days ago, he still had lingering symptoms like a sore throat and a stuffed nose.

“Good!” Klaus said, digging into his breakfast. Five followed suit, though in a much more graceful way than Klaus was.

Klaus smiled at his family through a mouthful of pancakes, making Vanya laugh. And honestly? That made the slightly disgusted looks from most of his family all worth it, because Vanya was coming out of her shell and allowing herself to be heard without fear.

“God, Klaus, have some manners.” Allison said. Klaus shrugged and swallowed his pancakes.

“When have I ever had manners?” He asked. Allison sighed in defeat and went back to her own food.

Five could tell there was something off about Klaus. He wasn't as lively as he usually was, and while it usually gave Five a headache so early in the morning, it was comforting because it was a sign that everything was okay. That his siblings were feeling okay.

He didn't think Klaus would appreciate him bringing it up in front of everyone though, so he stayed silent.

Klaus got up first after practically inhaling his pancakes. He wandered into the living room and flipped onto the sofa, chatting to Ben about something or other, Five didn't really know.

-

Five never could catch Klaus alone, almost as if the physically older of the two were making it that way. Every time Five saw Klaus that day, he was either helping Allison organize her closet, or listening to Vanya play the violin.

All of this was rather normal behavior, as Klaus loved to spend quality time with his siblings, but Five knew something was up when he caught Klaus helping Diego polish his knives because Klaus hated those things.

All Five wanted to know was if Klaus was okay, was that too much to ask? He was almost besides himself with worry, wondering if there was something seriously wrong that Klaus didn't want anyone to know about.

-

When night fell and the siblings one by one dropped off to sleep, Klaus found himself curled up on his floor, groaning miserably and he wasn't surprised that he was crying a bit.

He felt like shit. He was sweating profusely, so he had laid down on his cold floor. His head was pounding, so he turned out the lights. His stomach hurt, and he found himself curled in a fetal position, sobbing quietly.

But Five was a light sleeper, always alert, so he awoke to the strange sounds coming from two doors down. He wandered in that direction, leaning an ear against the door and knocking gently.

“Klaus? Are you okay?” Five asked worriedly. His answer was another sob. “I'm coming in.” Five warned before opening the door. His heart stuttered in pure fear when he saw Klaus curled up on the floor, sobbing. Was he hurt? Did someone break in and if they did, how hadn't he heard it?

He knelt down next to Klaus, gently feeling the man's forehead and gasping at the heat that he felt.

“Jesus, Klaus, you're burning up!” Five said. He moved to help Klaus up. However, what he didn't take into account was that he was much smaller and weaker than Klaus, and the fact that Klaus was extremely unsteady on his feet.

So, was it really any surprise that they both toppled to the ground seconds later? Five didn't bother trying to catch himself, his hands darting out to prevent Klaus from hitting his head on the floor. He didn't mind a bruised shoulder; he had endured much, much worse injuries.

Five  moved to get up to think of a new method when he saw how pale and clammy Klaus had gotten. He looked around the room in a panic, grabbing the trashcan and handing it to his brother just in time.

“Just let it happen, its okay.” Five said, trying and, for the most part, failing to make his voice sound gentle. He rubbed Klaus’ back firmly. “Yeah, it sucks.” He said sympathetically.

“My stomach still hurts.” Klaus sobbed when he was finished. Five nodded.

“Yeah? That's okay, we're just gonna get you to bed so you can rest.” Five said. He got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water, a thermometer, and a bottle of low-dose cold and flu medicine. He handed the water to Klaus to wash the taste out of his mouth before wrestling the thermometer under his tongue.

Klaus was not a very cooperative patient, fighting Five on even taking his temperature to the point that Five had to hold Klaus’ mouth shut to keep him from spitting out the thermometer.

“Shit, Klaus, 103.4! It doesn't get like that in an hour, how fucking long have you felt like this?!” Five demanded. He didn't mean to sound angry, he was just worried about his brother. He knew something had been wrong the entire time.

“Since… last night.” Klaus groaned out. Five swore in a way that no thirteen year old should be able to swear. 

“Goddamnit, Klaus! You should have told someone!” Five said. He paused when he heard a small sob from his brother.

“I'm sorry…” Klaus said. Five frowned and sat next to Klaus.

“Hey, hey, don't be sorry, it's okay.” Five said, struggling to make his voice inviting. “What's important now is getting better.” He said. He grabbed the cold and flu medicine and read the back, pouring out two of the pills.

“Not ‘posed to have drugs.” Klaus said, eyeing the pills.

“They're not drugs. Well, technically they are, but they're not the bad kind. I'm only giving you two, and they're low-dose.” Five said calmly. Klaus looked skeptical, and Five had to appreciate his dedication to staying clean.

“... ‘Kay.” Klaus decided finally, apparently deciding that although Five could be cruel, he wasn't such an asshole that he would trick Klaus into getting high while he was near-delirious with fever, especially given that fact that Five was seeing how hard he was trying to get clean. So, he took the pills and dry swallowed them.

“Good job.” Five said. He pulled the blanket off of Klaus’ bed and helped him up once again. It was a colossal struggle to get Klaus into bed, but after about fifteen minutes, Klaus was in bed and under his sheets. Five didn't feel comfortable putting him under a blanket with how high his fever was.

“Five?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah?” Five asked, looking poised to get whatever Klaus needed.

“Go to sleep.” Klaus insisted.

“Nope. Not until you're well.” Five said firmly. Klaus looked rather confused.

“Then… then lay down.” Klaus said, scooting over slightly. Five smiled and shook his head.

“No, I'm fine Klaus, thank you though.” Five said. Klaus nodded and settled down. “Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?”

“Didn’ think anyone would care.” Klaus said.

“Why not?” Five asked worriedly.

“Probably think I'm just… high or drunk or somethin’.” Klaus said tiredly.

“No, Klaus… no, we wouldn't think that. We all know you're trying so hard to stay clean no matter how hard it is.” Five said. Klaus nodded and smiled lightly, settling down to sleep. “We wouldn't just… ignore you or put it off as you being drunk or high. You're doing so much better already when it comes to getting clean. And hey, withdrawals are probably awful too, so even if you were going through them we'd still help you.” 

-

When morning broke, Five became aware of Grace calling for the siblings to come down for breakfast. The second thing he became aware of was his growling stomach the smell of Grace's amazing omelets. He was hungry, but he wanted to stay with Klaus.

“Go eat. Bring me somethin’ though.” Klaus said. Five looked hesitant, but nodded.

“Call if you need anything.” He said, making his way downstairs. “Mom? I know you're probably busy, but Klaus is sick and I was wondering if you could make something light for him?” He asked when he saw Grace. 

“Of course I can dear. I'm never too busy for my kids. Now you just dig into your own food.” Grace said. Five smiled gratefully and sat down, starting to eat quietly.

“Klaus is sick, huh? He probably caught whatever you had.” Vanya said. Five nodded distractedly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, its just… I'm just worried about him.” Five said. “His fever was 103.4.”

“Shit.” Luther said, looking genuinely worried.

“Is there anything we can do?” Diego asked.

“I don't know.” Five said simply, looking lost and out of his element. Vanya gently rubbed Five's shoulder, hoping to ease his tension.

“Let us know if it gets too much for you, okay?” She said gently. Five nodded and got up, rinsing his own plate before taking Klaus’ plate up to his room.

Grace, like the amazing mother she was, had made Klaus some chopped fruit and a scrambled egg; for whatever reason, Klaus refused to eat eggs prepared any other way. It was light, but nice.

Five gave Klaus the plate of food, retreating back to his room for a moment and returning with the fluffy black jacket that had been gifted to him. He sat down on the floor, giving Klaus plenty of room to stretch out and relax. Klaus smiled and patted an empty space for him to sit down, but Five shook his head.

“Why not?” Klaus asked, nibbling on his pineapple. 

“You should have room to spread out.” Five said.

“At least get the cot from the storage closet and lay down, Five, you haven't slept yet.” Klaus said.

“I'm fine. I had some coffee this morning so I'll be fine.” Five said.

“No. Sleep.” Klaus said insistently. He was clearly trying to fight through fatigue to get Five to sleep. Five shook his head and laid Klaus down without much of a fight. Klaus frowned and reached for his nightstand, groping around.

“What are you looking for?” Five asked.

“The tags.” Klaus said tiredly. Five frowned until his eyes landed on a set of dog tags. At first, he thought they were the type that just had a picture of a dog or something equally as odd on it that you could buy just about anywhere, but a closer look at them told him that these were military-issued dog tags, but they weren't Klaus’.

“Who's Dave?” Five asked, latching the dog tags around Klaus’ neck. Klaus tiredly clutched onto the dog tags.

“When I took that briefcase- you know, the one you got mad at me for destroying?- and went to Vietnam, I met this guy there. God, he was wonderful. He was kind and strong and loving and so, so beautiful.” Klaus said, and Five had a horrible idea that he knew where this was going.

“This Dave guy…. He died, didn't he? In the war?” Five asked gently. Klaus nodded, tears filling his eyes. “Oh. I'm sorry, Klaus.” He said genuinely.

“I miss him.” Klaus said, his voice choked up with tears. Five nodded sympathetically.

“I bet you do.” He agreed. “He sounds like a great guy for you.”

“He was amazing.” Klaus agreed. He curled into himself and buried his face into his pillow as he cried. Five, unsure of what to do, gently rubbed his back.

“I know it hurts, Klaus, it's okay to cry.” He said quietly. Klaus sobbed quietly into his pillow, mourning the man he had loved.

Five was unsure of how to proceed. He had never been in the business of comforting people, so he merely did what he had when they were children and he had jumped into the mausoleum to help Klaus; he hugged him loosely, a constant reminder that someone was there for him.

Klaus barely seemed to acknowledge it but Five didn't mind. He just let the man cry, draping a blanket over him.

-

After Klaus had settled down, asleep, Five got up and stretched. He was a bit tired, he couldn't deny that, but he knew he could keep going for a while longer.

But what would his siblings say?

He had been slowly but surely getting used to the fact that now, not everything required pushing your body to the absolute limit. He had plenty of food here, he didn't have to eat scraps and make everything stretch for longer than it was meant to. He didn't have to worry about the elements or other such concerns anymore, he could sleep when and where he wanted to. He didn't have to keep going when everything in him screamed for rest.

His siblings had been so, so supportive in his efforts to adjust. They were always there when he needed a listening ear when he complained about things. They would always be there to lure him away from obsessing over equations of what could be with the promise of some sort of sweet treat. Usually something with marshmallows in it.

Five sighed and looked over at his sleeping sibling, gently adjusting his pillow so it looked more comfortable. He was unsure of what exactly to do while Klaus was asleep.

-

Klaus woke up about an hour later, looking distraught. Immediately, Five was at his side, urging him to tell him what he needed.

“‘M cold.” Klaus whined quietly, his voice tearful. Five nodded and draped another blanket over his brother, looking concerned when Klaus’ years didn't let up.

“Hey, I think you were cold, but I also think something else is going on and I can't start to try and help unless you talk to me.” Five said rationally.

“The ghosts won't leave me alone.” Klaus sobbed, his face crumpling up with tears. He messily tried to wipe them away with the back of his hand, but he only really succeeded in smearing his day-old eyeliner. Five frowned and grabbed some tissue out of the box on the nightstand, offering them to Klaus to clean up.

“Oh. I'm sorry, I don't… I don't know how to help you with that. You can tell me if I can do anything, though." Five said. Klaus sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the tissues.

"I just… I don't know! It bothers me and gives me a headache and they're screaming they're in pain, Five, I… I don't know what to do!" He said, clutching at his hair and curling up.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay. Take deep breaths with me, okay?" Five said, placing one of Klaus' hands in the center of his chest so the older brother could feel how his chest rose and fell with every deep breath he demonstrated.

Slowly but surely, Klaus' breathing evened out until he was somewhat calm.

"You don't have to… deal with this alone, Klaus. Aren't you the one who keeps telling me actually get help with everything?" Five said. "You need to take your own advice sometimes."

"Dunno how anyone can help." Klaus said.

"Even so, contrary to our dispositions, we do want to know when you're struggling with things like this." Five said. "Our family doesn't have a good reputation when it comes to bottling up your feelings. Look where it led us, Allison used her powers to seduce a guy into marrying her, Diego illegally enters crime scenes, Luther is, well, Luther, I ran away, Ben died, you got addicted to drugs and Vanya almost caused the end of the world."

"Good point." Klaus said quietly. "I don't feel up to anything right now, though." He said.

"Looks like it. I'm gonna take your temperature again just in case." Five said, grabbing the thermometer.

Just like last time, it a battle to get Klaus to keep the thermometer in his mouth. Five had finally managed to jam it under his tongue, though Klaus wasn't a big fan of the situation and made that very clear in the way he was kicking at Five's thigh like a petulant toddler. Five had endured much worse pain than his brother kicking his thigh, though, so he wasn't phased in the slightest.

"See, was that so hard? 103.7. I think we need to get you into a cold bath to lower that before it gets any higher." Five said, trying to mask the panic in his voice as he scurried into the bathroom to start running a bath. He made it lukewarm that was leaning just this side of cold, not wanting to overwhelm Klaus by putting him in ice cold water. As the tub filled, he added just a small bit of the bubble bath he knew Klaus liked to use, just to make him more comfortable because he liked to think he was a good brother like that.

He went back to Klaus' bedroom and helped the sick man up, hauling the two of them across the hall to the bathroom. He paused and sighed quietly, helping Klaus strip out of his sweat-soaked clothes and into the tub. He jumped to Klaus bedroom to grab new clothes for him before jumping back, not wanting to be gone for long when his brother was in the bath and so sick he couldn't stand on his own.

He hoped the cold water was helping to bring down Klaus' fever to a safer level. Five couldn't be sure, but he did know that he was manhandling Klaus to stay in the tub.

"I know it's cold, Klaus, but your brain is going to cook if we don't lower it quickly this way." Five said, sighing quietly. He got up and grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, dampening it with the water and gently scrubbing the dried sweat from Klaus' neck and face, much to the protest of the sick man.

Five grabbed the thermometer after about half an hour, sticking it under Klaus' tongue.

"102.9. Still not ideal, but you're not in danger zone anymore." Five said. He grabbed a towel and helped Klaus out of the tub, helping him to dry off and get dressed before getting him back to bed. "No, no blanket. You can have a sheet." Five said, draping the sheet over Klaus' shivering body.

Klaus just groaned in reply as Five gave him another dose of the medicine, taking it dutifully.

"I feel like shit." He said quietly.

"You look it too." Five agreed. "You probably caught whatever hell virus I had. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Don' apologize. I wasn't gonna let you get over it alone." Klaus said easily, arms wrapping around one of his pillows to cuddle it. He fell asleep shortly after, leaving Five to go get himself some lunch and take the emergen-c mom always made them drink when one of them was sick. 

-

"Five, can I ask for a teeny tiny favor?" Klaus asked when he awoke. Five looked over and shrugged.

"So long as it doesn't involve you getting out of this bed." Five said.

"Can you make me some tea? The herbal kind mom keeps in the kitchen?" Klaus asked. This was certainly not something Five was expecting, but definitely not when he heard the quiet, hesitant tone of Klaus' voice, like he thought it was a burden.

"I guess I can. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Five said, jumping out of the room and to what Klaus presumed was the kitchen. He returned fifteen minutes later with a mug of tea in his hands, passing it off to his brother. "Careful. Its hot."

"Thanks." Klaus said, taking a sip of the tea. Although he was a sucker for sweet things, he didn't often add honey or sugar or anything to his tea, preferring it just the way it was.

"No problem." Five answered, sitting down in Klaus' desk chair once again. Klaus glanced around the room, finding that it was tidied up a bit, likely due to Five occupying himself while Klaus was asleep.

"Where'd my ouija board go?" Klaus asked, pointing to the corner of the room where the old, worn down board usually resided, gathering dust. He had bought it because he thought it was hysterical given that he was basically a human ouija board himself.

"I put it up in the closet. Do you want me to put it back?" Five asked. Although he had tidied up, he knew Klaus had what his brother called "organized chaos." He was willing to put things back if Klaus requested it; he knew he would be rather disturbed too if someone had come into his room and moved his mess of notebooks, no matter how good-intentioned.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering." Klaus said, settling back down in the bed. Five nodded and jumped out of the room, returning with a book on Greek myths, pulling it open to read to occupy himself. 

"Alright. If you say so." Five said, checking the time on an old-fashioned watch he always kept around his wrist. "Its about lunch. You want me to bring you some soup or something?" He asked.

"I dunno if I can hold that down, honestly." Klaus said quietly.

"Its fine if you can't, but I think you should try. It would be better to try to get you fed instead of just not feeding you at all." Five said.

"Dad didn't seem to think so." Klaus said, in an honest-to-God unintentional slip. Five froze at the statement, looking at Klaus.

"Did dad ever withhold food from you?" He asked.

"Um… can we not talk about this right now? Forget it happened?" Klaus tried.

"Alright. But we're talking about this when you're better." Five said, moving to sit next to Klaus. "Do you want some soup?"

"Sure." Klaus said. Five nodded and jumped away, returning several minutes later with a grilled cheese sandwich for himself and a bowl of soup for Klaus. He handed the bowl of soup to his brother before sitting down with his own food, digging in. "Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, does Grace like bulk-cook that soup or something? She always seems to have it on hand." Five said.

"I think she does. I know she did when we were kids, because kids are germ-infected little demons and if one's sick, they're all gonna get sick. She just bulk-prepared soup and froze it. Maybe she still does it now." Klaus shrugged. "Either way, her cooking is amazing and I love her."

"That's true." Five agreed quietly.

"You know you can call her mom right? We all do." Klaus said. Five had never called her mom, although Klaus could see the longing to do so in his brother's eyes. He yearned for a mother figure, but he didn't dare allow himself the luxury.

"I know." Five said. "But I don't want to lose her." And by God did that make Klaus' heart hurt.

"Fulfill the wish of your poor, sick brother and call her mom. She'll be delighted. And she's not gonna disappear on you. If anything, she wants to wrap you up in a dozen blankets and bake you cookies all day." Klaus said with a smile. He set aside the half-empty bowl of soup and laid back down.

Five was relieved that Klaus seemed more coherent then before. At least he wasn't so feverish, and it was soothing and relaxing to hear his brother's even voice again, even if it was slightly irritating at times.

"Really?" Five asked, his voice smaller than he wanted it to be.

"Of course, really! God, like I'd trick you into thinking mom loves you when she doesn't. She adores you, Five, you're her kid. If she was a person, she'd be an overprotective PTA mom who goes to all of your school events just to cheer you on." Klaus said, and Five just stares at him like he's speaking another language.

"What in the fresh fuck is a PTA mom? I don't go to school?" Five said. Klaus chuckled and reached out, ruffling Five's hair.

"Its an expression. Point is, she'll support you no matter what." Klaus said. Five shrugged and stretched his arms over his head. "Now come on. Lay down and get some sleep. I'm not about to cook from the inside out anymore." Klaus said. Five sighed and shook his head.

-

Allison hadn't heard anything from either of the brothers in a few hours. The fact that said brothers were ill and getting over being ill, that was a concerning fact indeed.

When she cracked open the door, she smiled when she saw Klaus asleep on the bed, with Five asleep with his head tilted back on the chair.

She gently shifted Five's position so he wouldn't wake up with a crick in his neck, before going to her bedroom. She brought back in a humidifier so that Klaus' airways would be clear, as she could heard that Klaus couldn't breathe through his nose. She plugged it in and turned it on, grabbing a blanket and draping it over Five.

She took their dishes downstairs, shaking her head fondly at her two brothers- Five, who had run himself to empty because he wanted to take care of his siblings, and Klaus, who ran himself to empty because he didn't realize they were there for him.


End file.
